A Change of Pace
by Kircheis
Summary: ONE SHOT. Amy actually does something for a change. And that is to foil one of Eggman’s schemes by herself.


**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters in this story, Sega does.**

**A Change of Pace  
**

Tails gathered all of his friends to the workshop in order to inform them of an important mission regarding Eggman, everyone was present of course, well, except for Amy but who really includes her? Tails certainly doesn't. He didn't have the courage or indecency to tell Amy that she really didn't help on any of the missions they went on. It was easier this time, if you don't invite Amy then there is less of a chance of any screw ups and being annoyed at Amy.

Tails cleared his throat and began speaking. But, from behind the front door that Tails forgot to lock, lurked a familiar pink hedgehog, angry at being 'forgotten' or so she thought. She crept through the house and was planning to surprise them in the workshop by jumping out and giving them an earful. Amy was just about to do that when she heard something completely unexpected.

Tails cleared his throat again, "Now, is everybody present?" Everyone nodded except for Cream.

"Um, no," Tails looked at her, "Amy isn't here yet,"

There was Amy's chance to jump out at them while she as till mad at them, she was even more angry now as nobody had noticed that she was not there, except for Cream, darling Cream. I mean, even that damned bat Rouge was there!

"Cream, we've talked about this," Cream looked at Tails with a puzzled look, he sighed and began to explain to the innocent, young maiden. "Cream remember how we've always been talking about Amy messing up our missions?" she nodded. "Well, the gang and I decided that it would be better for her and the mission that she wouldn't come,"

Amy gasped at that unlike-Tails remark. How- how could they?!?! Even the polite Cream is agreeing with Tails!

"That's it! I'm going to teach them a lesson!" she whispered quietly but diabolically. She stayed hidden in the shadows to witness the details about the mission, the plan and the location of Eggman's base. After they were mentioned, she quickly set off before you could say "Why you-!"

***

Amy threw her binoculars out of the backpack and looked through them, up ahead was Eggman's base. Amy grinned to herself, she had managed to steal the Tornado and fly it all the way to Eggman's base all by herself. It's amazing what I can do if I put my mind to it, she thought to herself triumphantly.

"Hmm… if I jump out of the plane at this point, it will be more likely that I will survive!" she laughed, why is Amy always funny when nobody's around? But seriously, she's going to land the Tornado directly on the island and save the day before Tails and the others discover that the Tornado is missing.

Amy landed the plane on the roof of Eggman's base she decided to try an find a way to get into the base from there.

She got out of the Tornado, still grinning.

"Hmm? No door here? Then I'll just make one myself!" Amy kicked a hole through the bottom of the roof, being careful not to make it too big, otherwise she'd fall through it. "There. Perfect." she said, "Now… how am I supposed to get down there?" she looked down the hole again, "Oh well… here goes nothing!" she yelled and jumped down through the hole.

Amy landed on the top floor and fell on her butt. She was (almost) completely unscathed. "Wow I'm seriously like Wonder woman!" she laughed, "Now, back to business, where would Eggman be?" she thought for a moment and then decided that he would be on the first floor, the bottom floor. But Amy was on the top floor, how would she get down there?

The answer was, of course, the elevator.

Amy stepped into the elevator and pressed the button that had the number one on it, the elevator asked for a password, Amy thought for a moment and then typed in the usual password, "EGMNRULZ"

She arrived at her destination and found Eggman sitting in his chair, he turned around in his chair and said, "Ah, Sonic and Co. I've been expiring you," he suddenly noticed that Ay was the only one there. "I assume that Sonic is with you,"

"Oh, yes!" Amy said confidently, "Oh wait, no he's not,"

Eggman chuckled, "I can't believe YOU came to my base ALONE and UNPROTECTED!"

Amy gulped and ran away, "What was I thinking, coming here alone? Tails was right, I do always screw up missions. But it's too late to realize this now!"

"You're right, it is too late for you to realize it now!" Eggman was chasing Amy in the Egg Walker.

"You have one thing wrong, Eggman," Amy and Eggman both looked up, "Amy isn't alone!"

Suddenly, a huge crash was heard from above, the sound of breaking glass, Sonic appeared. He then spin dashed Eggman from above while he was in shook, Amy was in shock too.

"Quick, Amy! Do your thing while I have him distracted!" Amy nodded at Sonic and quickly took out her Piko Piko Hammer from Hammer Space.

"Hiiiyyyaaaa!"

"Uh - oh," and with one large swoop, the Egg Walker was destroyed and it was all thanks to Amy! Sonic realized that she was not so useless after all.


End file.
